01 Turn To Dust
by Samuel R Hine
Summary: The Doctor only left the Ponds after "The God Complex" when he meets Lauren Yates and with her stops the crystalline species The Sphile from taking over humanity. This is the first part of a 8 part fan fiction series of Doctor Who, that will be written by various fan fiction writers.
1. Chapter 1

"You've got to get out there girl" Said Cherry Johnson in a thick accent, filled with sass and optimism. She was in a shopping centre, and talking to her flat mate on her phone"I came here to Basingstoke with you a fortnight ago, and you still don't even have a job yet, I may be from Essex but i'm a Cardiff girl at heart I am, lived there since I was 8, and I moved for you." She continued not unkindly. "And I was born there" Lauren Yates replied using a mixture of a Welsh and a Standerd English accent. "Okay you win, but my point's the same, you can't look back forever, you have to move forward in life. Look at me, i've got a job." She said with pride "You work behind a till at Next." Lauren said "So what? A jobs a job." Cherry said defensively "I want something challenging, something my Dad would've been proud of" Lauren signed "I Know it's been hard with him dying, but you know what? He'd be a bloody proud that his daughter could make her own way in the world!" Cherry said matter-of-factly with sympathy thrown in. "Maybe you're right" Lauren said. 'Great, I'll bring back a paper and we'll go through jobs"

Lauren hung up, and was left alone with her thoughts. She knew Cherry was right, but wished she had a chance to go to university. All plans were dropped though when her Dad died of a heart attack about a month ago. Lauren never got a chance to use the money for university, so she used half of what she got to by a small flat away from Cardiff, away from the memory.

She heard the door slam "All right then,I'll put on a cuppa and then we'll look through it" soon after she returned with a mug in each hand. "Right then" She said taking a sup of her tea, which was followed by the ritualistic "ahh" said by every British person after the first sip of tea for a while. "Construction work?" "I'm about a strong as a toddler" "They need help and the hospital kitchen" "If those people weren't ill when they walked in, they will be soon." "Assistant plumber" "The last time I tried to fix a pipe I flooded the kitchen." Cherry started giggling at the memory. "There must be something" Cherry concluded "Anything involving a R.E or Drama A-Level pass"? Asked Lauren. Cherry put her head to the side as she gave Lauren a sarcastic look "Thought I was aiming a bit high with that one" "How about this?" Cherry said changing the subject "Temp at an insurance claiming business" "I could do that' Lauren supposed "Great then, we got there in the end, and anyway, what've you got to be scared of?" Asked Cherry "Nothing" Lauren replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren was walking to catch the buss, she was wearing a simple coat and large handbag. This was to be her first day at her new job. She'd sent over her C.V that was fine, she had had an interview that was fine. A fairly normal way to go about it, nothing out of the ordinary.

On her way she meet a woman who was carrying two large shopping bags, and had hairs desperate to escape her untidy bun tied loosely at the back of her head. She was short and dumpy with a permanent look of Stress, that Lauren guessed was from young children and long hours. "Oh for goodness sake!" The woman shouted to no one in particular . One of the bags bad split and now a dozen apples were rolling all around the place, Lauren jogged towards her and offered to help. "Thanks" The woman said in a automate way, rather than a genuine. "Everything seems to going wrong. Someone's made a big mistake at work, I'v got a 4 year old who only wants one type of apple, and a two year old who demands another, meaning I have to buy twice the amount." She put moaning of the word 'twice'. "Well thanks" the woman said again not really paying attention to Lauren, She stopped up all the apples and managed them half heartedly in the bag. It was only then Lauren noticed a sort of diamond ring, wait, no it wasn't a ring. It looked as though it had been welded into her skin. "Is your finger okay?" Lauren said in a curious tone "Yeah, i'm sure it's fine" The woman said clearly wanting to get on with something "It looks like diamond" "It's fine" the woman said, stopping the effort to not sound rude, as she walked away.

She continued walking till she noticed something else odd. There was a big blue box blocking her way on the pavement. "That's weird" Lauren looked around it, she noticed the door was opened, and tried to have a peek inside. "What's weird?" A maniacally happy voice said behind her with traces of accusation. Lauren was taken aback "It's just the blue box, it' bit weird." "It's not weird it's my Tardis the man said smiling. He had jet black hair and was wearing a jacket that was matched with a big red bow tie, that Lauren had always had a secret love of. "What's a Tardis?" Lauren asked. The Doctor went to argue but not before a dangerous looking ray of light hit the air between them, only missing the Doctor by a few inches.

The two rushed to the other side of the Tardis "What was that?" Lauren asked? "Not 100 percent sure, they're lots of species who use similar technology-" The Doctor was cut of by another beam only hitting the other side of the Tardis, Lauren took a quick look around, and before she pulled away in avoidance's of the beam. It was the woman she saw earlier, but the small bit of crystal had now taken all of her right arm, it was out of that arm that the beam was coming. "Turn to dust!" She said in a muffled voice. "It's a woman?" Lauren said, well of course it's a person, what was she expecting an alien? "Isn't it always?" The Doctor grumbled. They couple waited for another hit, but it never come. It was the Doctors turn to look around now, the woman was laying on the floor, not moving.

Lauren looked round, and rushed over to see her. The woman was still blinking, but looked drained "Turn to dust…" she trailed of, as a tear formed in her eye "Turn to dust" There was no emotion to the voice, but Lauren could swear she heard sadness in the woman's tone. The Doctor has reached them, and was at the other side of the woman "It's okay" Lauren said, despite the fact that both her and the Doctor knew she was dying. With one last sharp intake of breath the woman was finally dead. Lauren moved back, still crouching and not taking her eyes of the woman. "She had children" She said in a low voice.


End file.
